1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a power saving method in an electronic device forming an ad-hoc network and, more particularly to, an electronic device that includes a communication circuit configured to transmit a beacon frame to an external device forming an ad-hoc network and a processor configured to determine a state of the communication circuit during the beacon interval based on whether to transceive an announcement traffic indication message (ATIM) frame between the electronic device and the external electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ad-hoc network indicates a network with no infrastructure in which there is no central manager managing an overall data flow. An ad-hoc network provides mobility to a mobile terminal, and an ad-hoc network providing mobility is referred to as a mobile ad-hoc network (MANET).
In an ad-hoc network providing mobility, generally, a connection between mobile terminals may be implemented through a multi-hopping technology of a peer-to-peer level. Because a fixed base station does not support a mobile service at an ad-hoc network providing mobility, each mobile terminal may form a network routing infra-structure in an ad-hoc form.
However, because mobile terminals generally operate based on a battery with a limited capacity, power consumption is relatively great. Accordingly, at an ad-hoc network, power saving technology of a mobile terminal is an important issue.